ALONE
by AkaneMiyuki
Summary: Song Fic, saya Author baru di fandom ini dan saya demen sama Pokkle x Ponzu! Pokkle x Ponzu inside, One shot! AU dan lain lain mohon Review sekalian, maaf banyak macem macemnya ; Enjoy Reading! plus, saya ga pinter bikin summary QwQ kalo nggak suka Angst, gau usah baca QwQ saya buat fic ini penuh dengan perasaan QwQ *pamer* *digampar sendal* dah, baca aja deh.. *pergi*


**ALONE**

"_**Hitomi tijitemo mimi fusaidemo, hankamu egao atatakana kioku, kitto wasurenai yo—meski kututup mata meski kututup telinga senyum yang tersipu sipu ingatan yang hangat sekarangpun tak dapat kulupakan"**_

**Disclaimer:**

**Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro**

**ALONE © AkaneMiyuki**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Warnings:**

**Typo merajalela, tidak sesuai EYD, alur rush, song fic, AU, one shot, etc..**

**Main characters:**

**Pokkle**

**Ponzu**

**Genre:**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Angst**

**Pairing: **

**Pokkle & Ponzu**

**Note:**

_Italic: _untuk lagu atau bahasa asing, penekanan kalimat atau nama warna.

ENJOY!

_Aitakute zutto—ingin bertemu sejak lama_

_Furetakute motto—ingin bersentuhan lebih banyak lagi_

_Kimi no yokogao—sisi wajahmu_

_Kirai na yubisaki—ujung jemari yang cantik_

_Naze toozakatte yuku no—mengapa pergi menjauh_

Masih kuingat, beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum kamu pergi, mengikuti orang tuamu ke Perancis, kadang kala aku mengingat masa masa kita, masa kebersamaan kita yang kini sudah sirna.

Aku mencintaimu, tapi dimana janjimu? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, aku ingin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, aku merindukan wajahmu, suaramu, halusnya sentuhanmu pada rambutku, membelai rambutku, membiarkan aku bersender dibahumu.

Membuatku merasa nyaman, itu yang selama ini kau lakukan, aku merindukan ketikan demi ketikan saat kau mengerjakan tugas bersamaku disekolah, jemarimu menari tidak pernah jenuh, tapi kenapa? Kenapa kamu pergi—meninggalkan aku?

_Hitomi tojitemo—meski kututup mata_

_Mimi fusai demo—meski kututup telinga_

_Hanikamu egao—senyum yang tersipu sipu_

_Atataka na kioku—ingatan yang hangat_

_Ima mo wasurerarenai yo—sekarangpun tak dapat kulupakan_

Aku telah mencoba berbagai cara agar kamu dapat hilang dari pikiranku, namun yang terpikirkan hanya kamu dan kamu saja, aku merindukanmu Pokkle, sangat merindukanmu, aku menginginkanmu kembali berada disisiku, cepatlah kembali.

Rasa rindu yang terus kupendam, aku harap dapat sampai kepadamu, semoga perasaan kita masih sama, semoga apa yang kuharapkan terjadi, dan aku harap—kamu kembali.

Aku mencoba menutup mataku—dan yang kulihat hanya kamu.

Aku mencoba menutup telingaku—dan kudengar suaramu.

Aku menahan tangisku—namun kuingat senyummu, ingatan ingatan itu menghancurkan rencanaku.

Ingatan yang terasa hangat, membuatku menginginkan memikirkanmu lebih lama lagi.

Aku tidak dapat melupakanmu Pokkle, tidak bisa.. sulit rasanya membuatmu hilang dari ingatanku, aku sudah terlanjur sangat mencintaimu.

_Ai dake o sotto oshiete—dengan diam mengajariku cinta_

_Nee doushite "sayonara" na no?—mengapa "salam perpisahan"?_

_Kotoba mo naku—tanpa kata kata_

_Nagareru toki—waktu yang mengalir_

_Mune ga harisakesou—dada ini terasa tercabik_

Kamu yang membuatku jatuh cinta, kamu yang membiarkan aku mencintaimu, kamu yang selalu mengucapkan kata kata manis, berakhir dengan perpisahan, kenapa? Kenapa? Aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu, kamu curang—kamu curang—meninggalkan aku disaat aku sudah sangat mencintamu, kamu egois—egois sekali, aku benci—tapi tidak bisa.

Cinta—cinta—cinta—apa itu cinta? Cinta itu hal yang egois, memikirkan perasaan sendiri, tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain, kamu mencintaiku—berarti kamu tidak memikirkan perasaan aku—kan? Aku juga mencintaimu—kalau begitu, apakah kita saling memikirkan perasaan masing masing? Mungkin tidak—aku merebahkan diriku, mencengkeram dadaku yang terasa sesak.

Sesak—seperti tercabik, sakit—air mata yang mengalirkan rasa sakit, aku menumpahkannya, aku hanya ingin bersamamu, apakah itu salah? Aku cinta—sangat cinta! Kumohon—kumohon kembalilah—aku tak kuat, menahan semua ini sendirian, aku ingin bersandar dipundakmu seperti yang dulu dulu, kamu selalu meminjamkan pundakmu untukku bersandar—aku tanpa sadar merindukannya.. salah kah aku?

_Ai dake o sotto ataete—dengan diam memberikan cinta saja_

_Nee doushite kiete yuku no—mengapa kau pergi menghilang?_

_Sutararenai ano hibi—hari hari yang tidak bisa dibuang itu_

_Kotae mo nai mama—tetap tanpa jawaban_

Kamu hanya memberikanku cinta, memberikanku harapan, apa itu sengaja? Apa kamu hanya ingin aku mencintaimu sedangkan kamu tidak mencintaiku? Apakah aku terlalu berharap? Jawab aku! Jangan biarkan aku terpuruk! Aku sangat terpukul dengan kepergianmu, tidak pamit, hanya meninggalkan foto kita—aku benci—tapi aku tak sanggup membencimu, kau sudah sangat kucinta, tapi mengapa?

_Mengapa kau pergi menghilang?_

Harusnya aku yang menanyakan itu, jangan menanyaiku balik! Aku merindukan hari hari dimana kita bersenang senang, merasakan cinta yang sepatutnya kita rasakan, kenapa kamu tidak menjawabku?! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?! Kenapa, Pokkle?

_Tomedonai kono itoshisa—rasa cinta ini yang tak putus putusnya_

_Oto mo naku afuredasu yo—tanpa suara, mengalir meruah_

_Kimi dake o motto motomete—hanya kamu yang terus kucari_

_Kimi dake o machisuzukeru—hanya kamu yang terus kutunggu_

_Haruka na sora miagenagara—sembari menengadah ke langit nun jauh_

_Nakitaku naru kedo—aku ingin menangis, tetapi_

"Aku merindukanmu.." hanya itu yang terucap dari bibirku ini, aku ingin berteriak.

Bodoh—selama ini kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Aku dipermainkan oleh takdir—kita seharusnya bersama—selama ini kamu yang selalu kutunggu, selama ini selalu kamu yang aku cari cari, kembalilah, kumohon—kembali padaku.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke langit langit kamar jendelaku, memandang teriknya sinar matahari yang menembus paksa kedalam kamarku, sambil berfikir.

"Sedang apa Pokkle disana ya.." kenapa dia lagi yang aku fikirkan? Bodohnya aku, dia tidak mau kembali kesini hanya untuk menemuiku, apakah pekerjaan orangtuanya lebih penting daripada aku? Kenapa aku tidak memutuskannya dari dulu? Faktanya—aku tidak mau kehilangan dia.

Lebih baik kehilangan semua harta kekayaanku daripada kehilangan orang yang aku cintai—pemikiran bodoh, biarlah—aku hanya ingin bersama dia, hanya dia yang aku ingin, biar kuulang kata kata itu terus, biar aku mengurung diriku terus menerus dikamar ini, aku akan menunggu dia menjemputku—karena aku sangat—kesepian.

Aku ingin menangis kesekian kalinya, namun mata ini sudah tidak dapat mengalirkan airnya, menangis seharian bukan ide yang bagus—ya?

_Maebure mo aizu mo naku—tanpa peringatan sebelumnya, tanpa isyarat_

_Wakare no toki mukaetemo—meski sampai pada waktu berpisah_

_Kotoba mo naku dkishimetai—tanpa kata kata, ingin kudekap_

_Daisuki na hito ni—untuk orang yang kucintai_

_Okuru ai o—cinta yang kukirimkan_

"Pokkle, aku ingin menemuimu.." ah, kasihan sekali diriku memohon begitu—tapi tidak seharusnya kamu meninggalkan aku, siapa yang salah disini? Aku atau kamu?

Aku ingin memelukmu, walau hanya sebentar, aku ingin memeluk orang yang aku cintai, tidak peduli harus menentang apa saja—aku hanya ingin memeluk Pokkle.

_Hitomi tojitemo—meski kututup mata_

_Mimi fusai demo—meski kututup telinga_

_Hanikamu egao—senyum yang tersipu sipu_

_Atataka na kioku—ingatan yang hangat_

_Kitto wasurerarenai yo—pasti tak akan terlupakan_

"PONZU!" suara itu terngiang ditelingaku, tapi tidak mungkin kan kalau itu Pokkle, sangat tidak mungkin.

"PONZU!" sungguh mengganggu—baru saja tadi aku merindukannya sekarang dia benar benar ingin membuatku merindukannya lebih dalam lagi.

"PONZU!" sudah cukup, aku hanya ingin melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu kesendirianku, perlahan aku berjalan kearah jendela, membukanya dan menatap dari _balcony_ ke bawah, aku terkejut, sangat terkejut, Pokkle datang! Tapi kenapa baru sekarang?

"PONZU! AKU DATANG MENJEMPUTMU!" apa maksudnya, kini dia membuatku berharap lebih, tega sekali dia.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'menjemput' aku, Pokkle?! Kau harus pulang ke Perancis bersama orangtuamu, mereka pasti sangat khawatir!" Aku bodoh, iya—aku bodoh, sejak taqdi aku meminta dia kembali sampai menangis tersedu sedu, dan kini aku mengusirnya kembali, kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini? Merelakan perasaanku demi kebahagiaan orang yang aku cintai?

"LIHAT!" Pokkle mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari kantungnya, membukanya dan menunjukkannya kepadaku.

"AKU BERHASIL MEMBUJUK ORANGTUA KITA! AKU INGIN MELAMARMU! MAUKAH KAU MENIKAH DENGANKU?" dan aku kaget—juga sejak kapan dia membuat orangtuaku setuju—bahkan orangtuaku adalah orang yang paling menentang hubungan kami, suara pintu terbuka, dan kulihat kedua orangtuaku datang dengan raut wajah yang terlihat damai.

"Kami sudah setuju, nak—menikahlah dengan Pokkle, dia anak yang baik dan bertanggung jawab.." ayah memberiku izin, ibu mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh haru.

Aku senang—aku memeluk kedua orangtuaku dan mengecup pipi mereka berdua, aku adalah gadis yang paling bahagia diseluruh dunia saat ini.

Aku berlari menuruni tangga, membuka pintu, dan langsung memeluk Pokkle hingga terjatuh.

"Tentu saja aku mau!" Pokkle tersenyum, aku sekali lagi menangis dalam pelukannya, Pokkle tersenyum, dadanya berdebar kencang, begitupun aku, perlahan kami berdiri dan saling berpelukan, dan kini aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal hal lain lagi.

"_Say_, Ponzu, apakah kamu merindukanku? Apa yang kamu rasakan saat aku sedang tak ada?" Aku ingin marah—tapi tidak bisa, karena aku sedang sangat bahagia saat ini.

"_Baka_! Aku kesepian, aku selalu merindukanmu!" aku mengecup pipinya dan dia tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucapku.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu." ucap Pokkle.

**THE END**

**Author's note: Hai semua, kenalin saya Author baru di fadom ini :v semoga kalian suka sama song fic saya yang baru ini, jadi untuk para senpai—mohon bantuannya m(_ _)m *tunduk* dan—kalau kalian penasaran sama lagunya, saya kasih tau nih, lagunya enak loh! Recommended banget nih, judulnya Alone – A.  
jadi bagi kalian yang sudah membaca ini—mohon bantuannya untuk berkomentar dan meninggalkan kesan pesan disini ^^ dengan cara…**

**REVIEW!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**HAVE A NICE DAY!**


End file.
